With Arms Wide Open
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: tohru has broken the curse, and kyou shows his gratitude through seduction. but something happened that first night that will change their lives. pretty much every *conventional* couple imaginable, eventually. one chapter has yaoi, just one.
1. Young Love

**Hey, all you Furuba lovers. I was just reading FanFics and I decided that FB didn't have enough…ahem…**_**adult**_** happiness in it. So, here's my solution! Hoorah for Hintai!**

**Also, this is **_**after**_** the curse is broken (duh).**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER ONE: YOUNG LOVE

Tohru walked in her bedroom in Shigure's house. She was still adjusting to the idea of being able to hug her Sohma friends—after all, it had only been two days. She dropped her school bag by the door and changed from her school uniform into a yellow spaghetti-strap sundress with pink and blue flowers all over **[A/N: you know that dress Tohru wears in her character profile in the manga; if you don't read the manga—**_**SHAME!**_. Then she quickly prepared dinner; Yuki was at student council, Kyo at the dojo, and Shigure was who-knew-where. Sleeping, probably, or torturing Mitsuru-Editor-san. Then she retreated to her room for homework.

After about thirty minutes, a knock came at her door. "Yes? Come in," she invited. Kyo opened the door slowly and peeked in.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked, a bit awkwardly.

"Ah! Kyo-kun! Come in!" She stood and met him in the center of the room. He looked at her in silence for a moment, then put a hand gingerly to her cheek. His forefinger and thumb played with a lock of her hair.

"Thank you…for breaking the curse." Tohru had lost her voice, and so nodded in place of an answer. He leaned in slowly and kissed her gently, then pulled away and looked at her. "I love you so much. You'll never know how much I do."

"It can't be…any more than I love you." He smiled and moved his other hand to her face, stroking circles on her cheek with his thumb. She rested her head against his chest for a moment, then looked back up at his tender face. She stood on tip-toe to kiss his jaw. He leaned down further and kissed her lips again, softly, at first, then more passionately. Tohru was surprised at the roughness, but certainly not displeased. She put her hands on his forearms. The hand that was on her face moved to her nape. It tangled in her hair and pulled her closer. Her hands wrapped around his neck and held him securely. He began walking backwards, toward the bed, pulling her with him. His lips moved rapidly across her cheek, her ear, her neck. She was gasping with anticipation—she knew what was coming, and she was anxious…but also… _excited._

Tohru felt Kyo hit the bedside and blushed even harder. She mustered her courage and pushed him down. She followed, her knees on either side of his thighs, causing her head to be slightly higher than his. He was in the process of trying to polka dot her neck. Tohru gulped a prepatory breath and pushed so he was on his back. Kyo flipped over on top of her and continued kissing her, as if he hadn't even noticed their changing positions.

Tohru rested a hand on his chest and fiddled with his top button. He understood. He slapped his hand atop hers and moved her shaking fingers so that they undid the first button. Tohru continued without his help. Kyo's hand moved from her back to her thigh, sending shivers up her spine. She threw his shirt away, and before either of them knew it, his pants followed. She felt her dress being pulled away. Kyo sat back in his boxers for a moment and looked at her. She blushed crimson under his examination.

"You're…beautiful, you know that?" he said. She smiled sheepishly. Then they resumed.

Kyo slipped his hand inside her cotton panties and fingered her clit, causing her to scream out, then her opening. In went one finger, two, three. Tohru was moaning in pleasured agony.

Off went the panties, and the bra. Kyo kissed Tohru's jaw line, down her throat, her sternum, then followed her happy trail to her crotch. He licked her folds, then licked his way back up to her chest. He kissed each of her nipples, then moved his mouth back to hers. He parted his mouth and licked her lips. They burst apart and her tongue greeted his. The tongues danced while Kyo's not-so-little soldier became marble-like, itching to finish the deed.

"Kyo…" Tohru panted.

"Mm?" Kyo teased. He wanted her to beg him.

"I need you! I need you inside me! Please!" He grinned and prepared himself.

He slowly entered her body, so as not to hurt her too much, and she screamed and groaned even louder. He continued in slowly until he was fully inside. Her body stretched to accompany her, but it was still pleasantly tight.

They moved together, cat and dog in an eternal bond. Both were groaning and making muffled screams in enjoyment of the ultimate pleasure.

He could feel his climax approaching. He thrust his body inside hers, wanting to come quicker. At last, he did. Tohru did, as well. They collapsed on the bed together, exhausted and panting. Kyo kissed her skin, trying to catch his breath at the same time. Tohru was still shaking and panting.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the other residents of the house.

**Sorry that was so short and stuff. And as to the first version of this chapter, I'd meant it to be a oneshot, so I didn't really do much. But I edited it, so I hope the revision was better.**

**-Forbala-**


	2. WalkIns NOT Welcome!

**Hm. I'd meant this to be just a one-chapter thing. But then Yuki said he was jealous and I wanted him to walk in on them in all his girly blushing glory, then Shigure sobbed that he wanted to be part of it and see Tohru naked too. So how could I refuse them when they were yelling at me in my head? So, here goes! Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER TWO: WALK-INS _NOT_ WELCOME!

The door opened. Tohru and Kyo whipped their heads toward the door to see Yuki and Shigure standing in the door, both wearing stunned expressions.

"T…Tohru-san?" Yuki stuttered. "Kyo?"

"Whoo-hoo!" Shigure cheered. "Please, continue!"

Kyo regained his resolve, covered Tohru's body with his own (so that damn pervert Shigure wouldn't see!) and shouted, "What the hell!? Get the hell out!"

Yuki turned, embarrassed, and mumbled, "We heard…the yelling and noise and…were worried."

"LEAVE, DAMMIT!!"

"Oh, man!" groaned Shigure, shutting the door.

Kyo sighed and flopped on the bed beside Tohru. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry they saw us…saw _you_."

"It…it's okay. I don't really mind. It was worth it." She snuggled up to him and nuzzled her head to his bare chest. They both smiled, and slept through the night…well, some of it.

Next morning, Kyo awoke early, as usual; the clock read 5:45. He carefully slipped out of Tohru's arms, put on his pants and snuck back into his room. He put on another uniform, brushed his teeth, etc., then returned to Tohru's room. By this point, it was 6:30 and Tohru's alarm was going off, but she just slapped at the snooze button.

_She must be pretty worn out from last night. We were pretty, er, active._

Kyo sat on the bedside and shook Tohru lightly, whispering her name. "Tohru? You've gotta get up, Tohru, sweetheart."

"Nn? Kyo-kun?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at him, confused. Then the previous night came back to her. "Oh!" Instinct pulled the covers over her perfectly nude body, and Kyo laughed.

"Silly girl." He smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead. Then he picked her up under her arms and set her feet on the floor. "Time to get dressed, beautiful." He reluctantly left the room.

**Down at the breakfast table**

"Ah! Kyo-kun! Good morning!" Shigure giggled.

"…Hi." Kyo knew the teasing was coming. "Don't embarrass Tohru, got it pervert?"

"Ah! That you think I would do such a thing!" Shigure mocked disappointment.

Yuki entered. "Hello, perverts."

"Hey! I'm not the one who walked in on someone!"

"I wouldn't have walked in on someone if that someone hadn't been seducing a poor, innocent little, girl."

"I did _not_ seduce her! She had just as much involvement as I did! And she's not so innocent, you know!"

"Not anymore."

"Agh!"

"So, Kyo-kun," Shigure interrupted, "how was it?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you, pervert! You'd just publish a book on it!" Shigure smiled guiltily.

"That good? Ooh, I'm jealous!"

Tohru appeared in the doorframe. "G-Good morning."

"Hello, Tohru-san," Yuki said calmly.

"Tohru! How was it?" Shigure was hovering around her like a dog on bacon **[A/N: Do NOT feed dogs bacon! It is terrible enough for your arteries, let alone the poor dog's who doesn't know any better!**.

"Ah—! Er—! That is—!" she stumbled, her face red as a pickled beet.

"Shigure, I told you not to embarrass her, dammit!" Kyo yelled, standing and bopping Shigure's head.

"Ooow! Kyo-kun hit me!" he cried, sitting back at the table. Tohru ran off, embarrassed of course, to get breakfast.

On the way to school, Kyo hesitantly reached for Tohru's elegant hand. She took his and pulled him closer. Kyo felt Yuki scoff behind them.

At school, they each took a deep breath and entered, finger intertwined, bodies close. Tohru heard girls squealing and freaking out.

"Look at Honda and Kyo!"

"Are they together?"

"Ooh! I'll kill her! I can't believe he's taken!"

"How could he choose _Honda_? She's a total ditz! She doesn't deserve him!"

Tohru's face blushed again. Kyo noticed, wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered, "Ignore them. They're just stupid, gossipy girls." He kissed her hair and she calmed.

They walked into their classroom. Tohru looked immediately to where Hana-chan and Uo-chan would be sitting. They looked up, saw how Kyo and Tohru were comfortably intertwined and gawked.

They materialized in front of the new couple.

"Tohru…" Arisa began. Then she flung her arms around Tohru's shoulders, breaking the link between the couple, and squealed, "Oh my god!"

"My goodness, Tohru. When did this happen?"

"Um, I'm not sure exactly."

Ou broke away from the small brunette. "Saki, you owe me three-thousand yen!"

"Three…? What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"We made a bet on whether you would be with Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun. Arisa bet on Kyo, I bet on Yuki," Hana-chan explained, paying Uo.

Tohru blushed while Kyo said, "Hey! Where do you get off making those kind of bets anyway!"

"We got tired of waiting, so we wanted to liven it up a bit!" Uo said, stashing the money.

"Ergh!" Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her to their seats. Uo rested her arm on Hana-chan's shoulder and they sighed.


	3. The Dojo

**Hello! So, in regard to the title: it took me **_**forever**_** to come up with a title. I basically went through my iTunes and chose the best song title. It turned out to be "A Long As You're Mine" from **_**Wicked the Musical.**_** I still wasn't entirely satisfied, but it's the best I could come up with at the time. Then I saw another story with that title (granted, it was in the **_**Wicked**_** fanfic section, but still…it was older than this one, so I had to give it up). The other title possibility was "With Arms Wide Open". I've obviously changed it to that, which I actually like better.**

**-Forbala-**

---

CHAPTER THREE: THE DOJO

During lunch, Uo-chan and Hana-chan joined Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and Haru. Another addition was the odd Machi.

Uo saw the way Machi and Yuki sat and acted around each other, and how they looked at each other. "Are you guys a couple now?" she asked blatantly, pointing at them.

Machi was blushing and both were mumbling unintelligibly, so Arisa broke out into laughter and said, "Awright! Two couples in one day!"

"Indeed. How interesting."

"Ah. Hana-chan, we're going to Shishou-san's dojo after school. Would you like to come?" Tohru said to change the subject.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"We can go see Kureno-san afterwards, Uo-chan."

"Really!?" Uo had leaned forward and grabbed Tohru's scuff excitedly.

"Heehee! Yes!" Tohru giggled at the excitement of her friends. Although Uo-chan expressed herself uninhibited, Hana-chan was quieter, but Tohru could tell that she was ecstatic also. Kyo was a bit uncomfortable inviting all these people over, but he would tolerate it…for Tohru. He would do anything for Tohru.

They all watched Uo-chan dance around Tohru for a few minutes before returning to class.

**At the Dojo…**

"Shishou!" Kyo called out upon entering. "We're here, and we've brought company!" They all removed their shoes and stepped inside just as the other students were leaving the locker room. Kyo hurried to change and returned just in time for the lesson.

Shishou walked over to the small group of extras while the students warmed up. "Would you girls like to practice some, too? We have extra robes."

"Really, Shishou-san? That would be so cool!" squealed Tohru. Shishou laughed and looked to her friends.

"Sure," Arisa said.

"Of course," Saki said. Arisa and Tohru could tell Saki was nervous to impress Shishou, even though no one else could have ever guessed at that.

"Great." Shishou went off to get some uniforms and then led them to the locker room. While inside, changing, the girls were having an excited but hushed conversation.

"Now pretend you can't understand the moves, especially the ones where he'd havta come up behind you and move your body to do it right," Arisa commanded of Saki.

"I—" Saki tried to protest.

"And look very cute. Smile at him, blush, if you can, when he helps you with your moves."

"But—"

"And fall down. He'll probably help you up. Arch your back when you can. You've gotta work what yer momma gave ya, Saki!" Arisa grinned and winked, causing the softest pink to rise to Saki's cheeks, nearly invisible. "Perfect blush! Just define it more, 'kay?" Saki nodded in defeat. They were all ready now and headed for the door.

Tohru caught Saki's arm and said, "Good luck. Just be yourself." Saki smiled and hugged Tohru's head. Then they went out into the practice area.

Saki followed Arisa's advice as much as her pride allowed her, and it seemed to work. Tohru and Kyo stood next to each other and didn't do much martial arts; they mostly just stood in fighting stance and watched each other.

After the lesson, Kazuma pulled Kyo aside and, smiling, said, "You and Tohru-kun look pretty happy."

"Hey, I—!" Kyo began to protest, but stopped. What could he say? He certainly couldn't tell Shishou what had happened. But his red face gave him away.

"Ah, so it's true! Have you kissed her yet?"

"You could say that…." Shishou ruffled Kyo's hair, then paused as the sentence registered.

"What do you mean 'you could say that'?"

"Er—well, I—it's just that—" Kyo was really bad at this lying thing.

"Kyo…did you…?"

"She's responsible for it too! If she weren't so perfectly beautiful and all…"

"You mean, you two…?"

"Yes, all right!" Kyo turned away in humiliation.

"I…I don't know what to say. Part of me wants to cheer you and part of me wants to scold you."

"Just…let it drop, okay?"

"Well, I'm afraid I can't. Were you safe, at least?"

"—Erk! Um…not exactly."

"Oh, Kyo. What if she gets pregnant? Or, somehow, one of you gets and STD?"

"I don't know! We'll deal with that _if_ and when it happens!" Kyo tried to walk off, but was grabbed by the scruff of his robe.

Turning Kyo to face him, Shishou said gently, "I _am_ happy for you. I'm worried, but happy. I just want you to be safe next time. Should we go to a drug store?"

"Ah, geez! What would they say if they saw a teenager in there?"

"I'll be there, too. And you're nearly eighteen, anyway."

"Agh, but…oh, fine."

Shishou took a calming breath. "Go get changed then."

When Kyo emerged again, he went to Tohru. He picked up her dainty little hand in one of his big ones, wrapped another arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Shishou and I are going out for a little while. I'll see you back at the house." He kissed her lips swiftly and pulled away, still adjusting to physical contact.

"Okay. Have fun." She gave his hand a squeeze and left to go see Kureno with Arisa and Saki.


	4. Condoms!

**Hey people. Good to see you again…er, talk to you…er…I'm so confused! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm still adjusting to the fact that my stories are worth reading, let alone reviewing! I love you muah.**

**I've decided to start updating every Monday, just so you know. That way you're not flipping out about the next chapter. I just hope I don't get writer's block, in which case it would take longer. But if that happens, I'll probably put up a little notice thing.**

**I never seem to be able to keep the love between just one couple. So be preparing yourself for Arisa x Kureno, Saki x Shishou, Machi x Yuki…. I might add Haru x Rin, Mayu-chan-sensei x Hatori, Akito x Shigure…but that's only maybe. The first three couples are definates. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, for it makes me more likely to update on time!**

**-Bella- (Forbala********Forbella********Bella)**

CHAPTER FOUR: CONDOMS!

Kyo followed Kazuma into the drug store, red as Tohru had been that morning at Shigure's questioning. His hands were in his pockets, his head was down and his back was hunched, trying to make himself as invisible as he could. Kazuma was a bit fidgety, but otherwise fine. _I'm buying condoms with my son…_, he though incredulously.

They walked to the far aisle, the one with make-up and miscellaneous items. Here is where the condoms were, in the back corner. They went to the corner and stared.

"God! Why're there so many!" Kyo yelled in a whisper.

"I…don't know. I've never done this, to be honest. I'm sure Shigure would know better which ones to buy, but…well, he _is _Shigure, after all."

"Yeah, he'd just scream about this to the whole store." There was silence for a minute or so. "There's cherry-flavoured…."

"I know…."

After another five minutes of them just standing there awkwardly, a burly man, the kind on college (American) football teams, walked up to them. "What's up, guys? You've been standing here for a while."

"Ah, hello," Kazuma said. "We…neither of us has ever bought a condom before. We're…not in practice."

"Ah, well, I can help with that. It all depends on the girl. Is it a girlfriend or a one-night-stand thing?"

"Girlfriend," Kazuma said.

"Okay, then you need one that matches her personality. What's her favourite food?"

Kazuma looked at Kyo. He kicked the floor and said, "Probably strawberries or pears."

"Then take these."

"…They're coloured!"

"Yeah, so you know which is which. Strawberry is red and pear is that yellow-green. Take this, too."

"'Fire and Ice'?"

"Yeah, it's my favourite. It really surprises the ladies and gets 'em going. It starts out really cold, like ice, then it heats up with the friction. It's great."

Kyo blushed again and said, "Er…thanks."

"Have fun, virgin!" the guy smiled, grabbing about three-dozen condoms of his own.

"I'm not, you sex fiend!"

"Well you act like one. And what's wrong with being a sex fiend?"

A low, annoyed growl rumbled from Kyo's chest as the guy sauntered off to the register, grabbing a bottle of generic shampoo on his way.

"Come on, Kyo, let's go pay."

"What about you?"

"I don't need any."

"You will soon enough." Kazuma looked questioningly at his son. "Hanajima fancies you."

"Really? The black-haired girl from earlier, who kept falling?"

"Yeah. I suspect Uotani told her to do all that. She'd never normally do so."

"Well…. Is it wrong like a high school girl?"

"She's not much of a high schooler. Graduation's on the way."

"True…do you know her favourite food?"

"God! I dunno!"

"Hmm…then I'll get 'Fire and Ice' and peach for safe measure." They walked to the register, both awkward about buying the condoms.

When they finished, Kazuma walked Kyo home. They'd both hidden they're condoms in their pockets (or Kazuma's kimono sleeves, in his case) and were silent the whole way to Shigure's.

-----------

**Tohru's POV**

Hana-chan, Uo-chan and Tohru walked to Momiji's house on the Sohma estate grounds, but Tohru's friends didn't know that.

When at Momiji's, Tohru knocked upon the door and waited. The door opened and a short blonde boy appeared. When he saw Tohru, he squealed and pounced on her, not turning into a rabbit.

"Tohru!! What are you doing here!" he giggled.

"Heehee, hello Momiji-kun. We were looking for Kureno-san."

Momiji let go of Tohru and noticed Hana-chan and Uo-chan. He smiled and said, "I'll take you to his house. Come on!"

He put on his shoes, called, "I'll be back soon, Papa!" and skipped away down the path. The girls followed.

Once there, Momiji didn't even bother knocking, but simply opened the door and called, "Kureno! Are you here?"

"Momiji?" Kureno came out from behind a corner, his torso void of clothing. "What now?"

Momiji sidestepped to reveal the girls. Kureno saw Tohru first. "Ah, Tohru-san, hello. Sorry for my indecent state. How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you. How have you been, Kureno-san?"

"Well enough. What brings you here?"

"Actually…." Tohru sidestepped also, finally showing a partially blushing Uo-chan.

"Kureno…" she almost whispered.

"Ah! Arisa!" All indecency and inhibitions forgotten, he rushed forward and pulled Arisa into a hug. He face turned red as his bare chest and arms pushed against her.

"H-Hi…." They pulled away, Kureno's hands gripping Uo-chan's shoulders.

"How have you been?" he asked, grinning.

"Not bad. I've been worse. But…I've really missed you."

His smile softened. "Me, too."

Momiji gestured with his head for Tohru and Hana-chan to follow him. He led them to the main gate. "They'll probably be a while. Unless you'd like to go back to my house, you may as well go home."

"Thank you, Momiji-kun. Uo-chan will be so happy."

"Yes, thank you." It was the first time Hana-chan had spoken since the dojo.

"Ja, no problem! Sleep well, Tohru!" He hugged her and said the same to Hana-chan. Then the girls left, walking down the street as the sun began to sink.

**Updating again: I've decided to start updating every Monday. **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Talking

**I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to update! I've been sick with murderous headaches for a week, but I'm really sorry! Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

----

CHAPTER FIVE: TALKING

Tohru sat herself down at the dinner table. She'd set out food for her, Shigure, Yuki and the currently absent Kyo. He didn't say that he'd miss dinner, so she'd set him a place. She hoped he'd come back soon.

They began eating. Shigure inquired about Machi, but none of the questions were going to receive answers because of their lecherous nature. "What cup size is she, Yuki-kun?"

"As if I know!" he blushed angrily.

"Can't you guess? I haven't seen her, so I can't guess. Surely you can guess the cup size of your girlfriend?"

"She's only been my girlfriend for a day!"

"But you knew her before that. You never noticed?"

"Shut up, you perv!" Yuki was bright red and angrily ate his soumen. Shigure laughed and cheerily ate his own dinner.

Then the back door opened and they heard footsteps. Tohru jumped up and went to greet the person, who she was sure was Kyo.

It was indeed he. Tohru smiled and said, "Hello, Kyo-kun! How was your outing?"

"Er—fine."

"Where did you go?"

"The drug store." He was slightly blushing with embarrassment about what he'd bought.

"What did you buy?"

"Er…we just wandered and talked, mostly."

"Oh. Did you have fun?"

"I guess. Is dinner ready?"

"Ah! Yes, we just started." His distraction worked and she led him to the table, where he joined in eating.

After dinner, Kyo went to the kitchen to help Tohru with the dishes. She put on her flowered apron and a pair of rubber gloves. She handed him a towel; he would be rinsing and drying. She filled one basin of the sink with water and dish soap and began washing the dishes with a rag.

"The dojo was fun," she said casually.

"You really had fun?"

"Yes! It was very cool! Uo-chan was funny. Every time she got a move wrong, I began to fear for Shishou-san," she giggled. "And Hana-chan was very excited to be able to spend time with him."

"How could you tell? She wore no expression, as usual," Kyo scoffed.

"Oh! I suppose that, since Uo-chan and I have been with her so long we can see when she is excited and not."

"Oh. What did you do after I left?"

"We went to Momiji-kun's and he took us to Kureno-san. We left Uo-chan there, I hope she got home safely."

"A Yankee like her, I'm sure she's fine."

"She was so happy to see him. Momiji-kun opened the door and Kureno-san came out without a shirt. When he saw Uo-chan, he ran and hugged her. I've never seen Uo-chan so shocked or happy." She smiled that sweet, gentle smile that sent Kyo through the roof with affection. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back. But then she felt something sharp poke her in the hip—no, not that, but something else. It had a sharp corner.

She pulled away and said, "What's in your pocket?"

Kyo's face went red and he blurted, "Nothing! It's nothing, just…forget about it."

She shrugged and returned to the dishes.

----

After Momiji, Saki and Tohru left, Arisa and Kureno were alone in his far-too-big-for-one-person house. Kureno led Arisa to his couch and they sat. "What…what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Mostly school, y'know. You?"

"I've been…doing what I always do."

"And what might that be?"

"Tending to Akito…the head of family."

"Is he ill?"

"…Yes. She has had health problems since he was a baby. I have always been near to her."

"_Her?_ Your head of family is a woman?"

"Well, she's actually younger than you."

Arisa sighed, all worries of Kureno having a relationship with this woman gone. "Oh. Okay."

"But enough of Akito. You're graduation must be coming up soon, right?"

"Ah! Yes. Just a couple more months, then finals and then I'm free!"

He chuckled. "What will you do after?"

"Get a job."

"What about college?"

"I can't afford it, plus I don't have the grades for a scholarship."

"Why not?"

_Oh, great. I don't want him to know of my past._ "I…was troublesome in middle school."

He cocked an eyebrow, clearly wanting more information.

She sighed and gave in. "Have you ever hear of the Red Butterfly?"

"Yes."

"She was my idol…." Arisa began her tale again.


	6. Prelude

**I don't like disclaimers ("I don't own Furuba, blah, blah, blah). They're annoying. Or is that just me?**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER SIX: PRELUDE

"Oh," was all Kureno said. That bothered Arisa. What was he thinking? Did he not like her anymore? Did he want to be far away from her? She didn't think she could bear that again.

"What are you thinking?"

"That you're still a beautiful girl, inside and out, after all of that turmoil." He wrapped his arm tentatively around her shoulders. Her face blushed and she became very still.

"R-Really?"

"Really." He pulled her face up and towards his with his free hand. She looked up at him, waiting.

He leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. Arisa was too surprised to move at first, but then her body relaxed. Kureno felt this and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck and played with his shirt collar.

God! He was such a good kisser! She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him harder.

He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her away gently. "Arisa…."

"What is it?"

"I…I don't think we should do this." He was looking away at the floor.

She looked at her feet. "Oh."

"Arisa—"

"No." She stood and hid her face so he wouldn't see her tears. She hadn't expected anything, but the rejection still hit her hard. _Very_ hard. "I'll just go home. It's getting late anyway." She fast-walked to the door. She was halfway out when she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Arisa, don't leave. Please, stay here."

"Why should I? You lead me on and then refuse to see it through! I'm leaving!" She continued down the path, the darkness enveloping her.

"No, Arisa! Stay! We…we'll go get some condoms or something!"

She froze. "Ah! You're so blunt!"

"Don't get me wrong, I want to. It's just…you're so young. You're not even out of high school yet."

"I'm already eighteen! And normal guys don't think about that—when a girl gives herself up, guys take her! What's wrong with you?"

"I worry about you. I'm afraid to hurt you. And what about your father? If something happened…."

She stopped walking and turned to him.

"Nothing will happen." She walked to the doorway where he stood. "It'll be okay. Nothing will happen."

"And if it does? Your father would kill me."

"My father's not part of this. If something happens, we'll deal with it. So…am I staying or going home?"

He smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside.

----

Tohru stacked the last of the dishes in the cabinets and turned to Kyo. "Ready to go up?"

He smiled, grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs. He pushed her into her bathroom and went to the other guys' to get ready for bed. He found Yuki in there.

"Kyo…may I talk to you?"

"Fine."

"I know I have no right to tell you what you can and can't do with Honda-san. But…be kind to her. Don't hurt her."

"That's one thing I can promise you: I would _never_ hurt Tohru."

Yuki nodded and left. Kyo took the bathroom.

He came back to her room in sweats and a white T-shirt and sat on her bed, waiting for her to return.

Shigure and Yuki were already in their rooms for the night, so Kyo hoped they would be undisturbed. The door soon opened and revealed Tohru in her yellow pajamas.

"Oh, Kyo-kun. I didn't realize you'd be here."

He stood and took her into an embrace as she closed the door and walked towards him. She draped her arms around his waist as he kissed her forehead. "About when I went out with Shishou…."

"Yes?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the condoms. "He…wanted us to…use these."

"Ah…ah! I-I see!"

"Do you not want to? Just tell me. I'll leave right now."

"No! Stay." He smiled and played with the bottom of her pajama shirt. She blushed.


	7. Safety

**Haha! Sorry for the cliffhangers! I hate when authors do that, but it's so fun! And, it makes sure you keep reading…most of the time. Anyway, here's another lemon (what a weird phrase. Now I can't even think about lemons the fruits without screaming).**

**By the way, all the guys in my stories wear boxers. Tighty-whities are creepy. I know from experience—not that I'm a slut but because my father walks around in nothing but those and I have forever been scared. Sorry to expose you to that image….**

**-Forbala-**

----

CHAPTER SEVEN: SAFETY

Arisa and Kureno were kissing before the door was fully shut. He walked her backward haphazardly while trying to remove her shirt. She was blushing deep red and already had his pants ready to drop; her hands were the only things keeping them up.

At last her shirt fell to the floor. Their tongues were dancing. Arisa dropped the pants in nervousness, which caused Kureno to trip forward to the floor and on top of her, both of them sprawled. She cried out in shock.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he said, looking worriedly down at her.

"Yeah, just didn't expect that." She had barely finished her sentence before she was Frenching him again.

Her skirt landed next to her on the floor of the living room. His arms held the small of her back close to his body, and her hands locked his head to hers by tangling in his hair.

His hand found her bra hook.

Off went the bra and his hand cupped her breast. He kissed it, then gave a little suck. She moved one of his hands to her panties and then ripped off his boxers.

He slid a hand inside the panties and his fingers found her clit. One finger stroked that while another slowly entered between her folds. He would have taken off the panties for this, but wasn't sure he could restrain himself once they had no barrier.

She cried out in pleasure…loudly.

He stuck a second, then a third finger inside her, still stroking her clit.

But he couldn't delay any longer. He tore off her panties and positioned himself at her entrance. He wiggled slowly inside her, so as not to hurt her; he knew she was a virgin. He rocked slowly, going deeper inside her. She had her head thrown back in ecstasy and was moaning and tilting her hips upward to get more of him.

He felt his climax fast approaching. He rocked harder, needing her. Her hands were on his shoulders, digging in, pulling him closer.

At last he released, at the exact same time as she. They collapsed, gasping heavily for ear. He lay beside her now, his arms holding her close. His mouth was near her ear, panting his sweet breath on her face. She twisted and curled up to his naked body.

"I love…you," he gasped almost silently in her ear.

"I…love you…too," she sighed, nuzzling closer, her head hiding in his chest.

They curled together and lay on the floor of his living room the rest of the night.

----

They went slowly this time. Tohru put her hands around Kyo's neck and pulled his collar over his head. His fingers found her bottom button and undid it, going up toward her neck. Her hands found the elastic of his sweats and pulled them down. He mirrored the motion. The stood in their underpants alone now.

She dropped to her knees and he handed her a condom, already opened. She thought:_ Why is it…red?_ But she just shrugged, pulled down his boxers and struggled to get the condom on his very erect penis.

She couldn't seem to get it on. She blushed and looked up at Kyo. "I…how do you—?"

He chuckled and helped her with it. Together, they succeeded, leaving just a little room at the end for his juices. Tohru was about to stand up again, but Kyo pushed down on her head, forcing her back to her knees. She blushed again with understanding.

She took him in her hand and leaned in. Her face was redder than the condom. Her mouth was close to his tip and she was shaking slightly.

She at last gathered the courage to put her mouth around him. Oh! Strawberries! Why did it taste of strawberries?

She jerked back and looked up at Kyo, bewildered. He chuckled again, blushing almost as much as she.

"A pimp in the drug store recommended this."

"Oh." She looked at him a moment longer and then put her mouth on him again. He barely suppressed a moan.

She began tentatively sucking and he groaned aloud this time. Her tongue flicked over his tip, causing a…purr?

She looked up at him again. "Was that a…purr?" she giggled. He blushed and looked away. She resumed again.

She liked this, having so much control over Kyo. It was a new feeling for her. She sucked again and enjoyed his reaction—another purr.

She gained confidence and took him deeper in her mouth. She sucked and licked more. Without her knowledge, her fingers found his balls and played with them. She almost pulled back out of surprise at what her hands had done, but stayed when he cried out. She swirled his balls and sucked his shaft, almost giggling at the strawberry taste.

He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her to standing position, panting slightly. She looked at him quizzically. One hand moved to her bra hook, the other to her panties and he threw them to the floor. Tohru felt his eagerness and put her hands around his neck. She began to kiss his mouth, her tongue swirling with his.

He drew back slightly, chuckled and said, "You taste like strawberries…."

"So do you," she smiled. Then she resumed kissing him. She sucked in a breath as he entered her, more quickly than he had the night before. He pumped and ground into her. She walked forward until they were on the bed, and she lay atop him. He tried to reenter her, but she dodged. She wanted to play with him a bit.

She smiled down at his dejected expression. She giggled and kissed the hollow at the base of his throat. His arms pulled her to him, but she avoided his pelvis. He caught on quickly and began to chase her on the bed. She squealed and giggled, avoiding him to the best of her ability. He was growling playfully.

A knock sounded at the wall, surprising them both and making them stumble and fall.

"Please quiet down with your nasty sex games, stupid cat," came Yuki's cold, indifferent voice. Neither Kyo nor Tohru knew he was blushing so deeply he was nearly purple.

Then another voice sounded. "Make all the noise you want!" Shigure, of course.

"Go away, you perverts!" Kyo shouted. They heard a sad sigh and then footsteps. When he was sure they'd left, Kyo pounced on Tohru, shocking her back to their game.

"Oh!" she squealed, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her. He pushed himself inside her again, pushing her beneath himself. She maneuvered until she was atop him again. "My turn."

She rocked slowly against him, then faster until it was hard to suppress their screams.

She soon felt his climax in the condom. She collapsed beside him, threw the condom in the rubbish bin at her bedside and brushed her lips across his shoulder. He curled around her like a cat and fell quickly asleep, protecting her from the evils of the world.

----

**Just so you know, I'm not really British. I just like "colour" better than "color", I don't know why. And as for "rubbish bin", it's just fun to say. It's on J.K. Rowling's site; it's funny! . Anyway, I'll update soon!**

**Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! So far my number one reviewer is **_**Stratagirl**_**, followed by **_**Super-Kyo.**_** Again, thanks for the great reviews! -Muah- So, who wants to compete with them? Eh? -Pokes readers endlessly-**

**Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated also!**

**-Forbala-**


	8. Breakfast

**If you've not noticed yet, I can be a bit of a health nut—haha! (Health nut, nuts are really healthy…get it? Oh, never mind.) Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, there is some pretty good evidence here in a bit.**

**Okay, I'm updating a few days early because I'm gonna be out of town where I may or may not have internet access. The place I go has pretty erratic wireless, so I wanted to get this up and not deprive you of anything. Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

**----**

CHAPTER EIGHT: BREAKFAST

Arisa awoke next morning sore and confused. Why was she on the floor? Why was it so cold? Oh my god! She was naked! Why was she naked!

She sat up and looked around frantically, grasping at her clothes.

"Good morning, darling," a man's voice said. Kureno. It all came back to her now, the previous night. Holy crap! She'd had sex with a man she barely knew!

She dove under the coffee table and yanked on her clothes, blushing bright red. "Don't tell me you're getting shy now, darling," Kureno chuckled.

"Gah! Shut up! What am I still doing here!" She crawled out from under the table and stood. She walked to the kitchen where he stood and saw that he was cooking breakfast.

"Well, it's a Saturday, so there's no fear about school. Would you like bacon?" **[A/N – BACON IS ****BAD**** FOR YOU! IT'S A DEATHTRAP! **

"Er—yeah. But first I gotta call my dad. He's probably drunk with worry." He pointed to the phone and she called her father. He was worried, but he was perfectly calm again when Arisa said that she'd fallen asleep at Tohru's and would be over before noon. Then she hung up and joined Kureno at the table. There were eggs and bacon and biscuits.

"Wow," she said. She picked up her fork tentatively.

"It's edible, I promise," he teased.

She made a fake sneer and took a bite. It actually _was_ good! "Mmm!" He chuckled.

As they ate, thoughts ran through her head. _He's really opened up a lot, even from last night._

When they finished, she washed the dishes. "Did you really like it?" he asked.

"It was _amazing!_" she grinned. She just couldn't hide her love of food!

He chuckled again. She loved when he did that, especially when she was the cause. "I'm glad." He walked close to her and pulled her body tight against his. He put his face in her hair, smelling its sweetness. He kissed that beautiful hair and pulled his face away just enough to look at her own face. "I love you, Arisa." She smiled, but he seemed to have something more to say, something he couldn't quite say.

"What? Something else is on your mind. Tell me." She kissed his jaw line.

He hesitated. After a moment, he dropped one knee to the floor, taking both her hands in one of his and reaching in his pocket with the other.

"Oh my god! Tell me you're not—! Ah, jeez!" She turned away, her face as flushed as Kyo's hair.

He opened a ring box and, when she finally looked back at him, said, "Uotani Arisa, will you honour me by wearing my ring?"

She looked from his smiling face to the ring. Her mouth fell open so far she feared it would go through the floor. "Holy shit! That rock is huge!"

"Is that a yes…?"

"I don't need such a big diamond!" The ring was beautiful: a thin, yellow gold band held the jewels. In the center was a rather big (especially compared to the band size), clear diamond, flanked by small, dainty rubies.

She loved it. Not for its size or the obvious money spent on it (he must be frigging rich!), but because _he_ bought it for her. He felt the need to spend so much money on _her_, Arisa the Yankee.

He ignored her comment and took her left hand. He spread her fingers and slid on the ring. Then he smiled up at her and said, "A perfect fit." He stood and kissed her softly.

Now…how to tell her father?

----

**Sorry for the shortness. I just felt like this special event should be separate from everything else, you know? I hope you enjoyed it. In chapter 10 comes—that's right! Saki and Shishou are coming up! We're getting to the real conflicts soon, too, so wait just a little longer!**


	9. With Arms Wide Open

CHAPTER NINE

**Hello, lovely readers! So, it seems you haven't been reviewing as much lately, which makes me very sad –teardrop-. This means that I will be forced to update less often. Isn't that sad? So you better review, 'cause I'm not gonna update until I get, oh, say 20 reviews? That sound fair? **

**Anyway, here's where the title comes into play. The song I suggest you listen to while reading this chapter is "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed. Very good song.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER NINE: WITH ARMS WIDE OPEN

A week passed similarly to that night in Tohru's room. When Kyo had handed her the "Fire and Ice" condom, she'd soon made it her favourite. Kyo had gone out and bought more condoms of different flavours for "testing".

But something was wrong. She was late by four days, and she'd thrown up the past two mornings. She had to know. She needed to go to the drug store. She'd get up really early, before school, so that she'd never have to see the cashier whom she paid ever again.

At five o'clock the next day, she turned off her buzzing alarm. "What? Why are you up so early, Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"I need some…girl…things."

"Oh." He blushed.

"I'll be back soon, promise." She kissed his lips softly and turned away. He went back to sleep while she dressed. Then she slid silently from the house and to the drug store.

Once there, she looked in the women's isle until she found it.

The pregnancy test.

A single one of these could change lives, at least two—no, three.

She took three off the shelf—she wanted to be a hundred percent sure—and went to the drug store bathroom. She would pay afterwards.

She locked the door and looked at the instructions. She opened the box and peed on the test. Then did the same with the other two. Then she waited.

Five minutes passed. Still no answer.

Ten minutes passed. She was beginning to freak out now.

Twenty minutes passed. Nothi—wait! The first one was changing! It looked like a—oh god.

She looked at the second. Not again!

The third…it was true. She couldn't possibly accept that. No. Surely not. She was too much of a klutz to care for a child! This couldn't be true!

But it was. All three tests confirmed it.

She stuffed the plastic tests in her purse and grabbed the empty boxes. Time to pay.

She walked up to the counter. A woman was there, thank god. She would get no smirks from a stupid boy. She dropped the boxes on the counter and pulled out her wallet.

"Congratulations," the woman said, and smiled warmly at Tohru. She had to be fifty or more.

"Th-Th-Thank you," she stuttered. The woman saw how flustered she was and said:

"A child is a blessing. Is it the child of your loved one?" Tohru nodded. "Good. You will love it infinitely. Be happy, sweetheart!"

Tohru nodded, feeling a just a little bit better. She paid the woman and left with a "thank you".

When she arrived back at the house, she hurriedly made breakfast and ate with everyone as calmly as she could. She distantly heard Shigure asking Kyo what games they'd played recently and if he could join. But she was too distracted to pay attention enough for embarrassment. School would be unbearable today. But it would at least give her time to adjust to the idea so that she would be happy when she told Kyo.

By lunchtime, she was ecstatic and nearly unable to keep it in. She couldn't wait until they got home and she could tell Kyo. She would simply place the tests on his bed and wait for him to find them.

At last, school ended. She went home as quickly as she could. She didn't have work that day, but Yuki had student council (touch-ups on the graduation ceremony) and Kyo had the dojo, so she would be completely ready for him when her pretty kitty got home.

She dashed to her room and changed out of her uniform. She took the tests from her purse and snuck into Kyo's room. She placed the tests in different places: one on the now-made bed, one on the desk and one on the waist-igh dresser. That way, he'd be sure to see at least one of them. Then she went back to her room to try to do some homework, if she could focus well enough.

Finally, she heard the click of the front door. She gasped excitedly and ran down to meet Kyo, for he always came home first these days. "Kyo-kun! You're home!" she squealed.

"Ah…yes?" He looked surprised but amused by her welcome. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her lips lovingly. "Were you okay here by yourself?"

"It was only an hour," she pouted playfully.

"It was far too much time away from you," he said, kissing her forehead. She smiled and kissed his collarbone.

"Why don't you go change out of your uniform?"

"Ah, right. I'll see you in your room." He squeezed her hand and they went to their respective rooms.

Tohru was pacing her room the whole while he was gone. Now that it was time for him to know, she was afraid again. What would he say? Would he want this baby? Would he want _her_ baby? Would he stay with her?

Quick footsteps sounded outside her door. They were running footsteps. The door flew open to reveal a half-dressed Kyo with a stunned expression. He held one of the tests in his hands.

--

Kyo went to his room to change his clothes. He dumped his backpack by the door, pulled off his school shirt and tossed it on the bed. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of cargo pants and a graphic tee. He was about to pull on the shirt when he saw something on the dresser that shouldn't be there. He turned to inspect it.

He gawked at it a moment before picking it up. Was this…a pregnancy test?

There was a little plus sign in the message box.

He dropped it to the floor and backed away against the desk. His hand brushed the table surface and felt another out-of-place thing. He picked it up.

Another plus sign.

He gripped it hard, threw open his door and ran to Tohru's room. Tohru was pregnant? Was this true? Surely, Kyo would be an unfit father.

A baby.

He threw open Tohru's bedroom door and saw that she'd been pacing. They both stood motionless a long moment.

He walked slowly toward her, test in hand.

He stood before her and said, "Is this true?" She nodded. She was too solemn. "How long have you known?"

"I bought it this morning, when I went to the drug store." He nodded this time. "Are you happy?" she asked after a short pause.

He thought a moment; he wanted his answer to be true. "Yes," he finally smiled. "I am. I'm very happy."

Her calm, nearly emotionless façade washed away and she grinned from ear to ear. She hugged him and squealed happily, "Oh! I'm so excited!" He grinned and hugged her back.

On the radio, suddenly, the perfect song came on—"With Arms Wide Open", by and American band called Creed.

_Well I just heard the news today _

_It seems my life is going to change _

_I close my eyes, begin to pray _

_Then tears of joy stream down my face _

_With arms wide open _

_Under the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_With arms wide open _

_Well I don't know if I'm ready _

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side _

_We stand in awe, we've created life…._


	10. Tea

**To those who reviewed, thank you! The first five people to review were, in order: Princess Baka Neko, 2sideangel14, The Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma, RogueHoney and JenSohma! Thank you! And of course, I was happy to hear from the always-reviewing StrataGirl and Super-Kyo! Thank you all so much!**

**Guess what! That's right! Time for Saki and Shishou to have the spotlight! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER TEN: TEA

Saki stood outside the door to the Kazuma's dojo, nervous as a jitterbug. But she would never show it. Only three people in the world would have ever guessed at her nervousness: her friends and her brother.

She wasn't sure this was so good an idea, but how else would she progress her relationship with Kazuma? So here she stood, outside his dojo in mid afternoon.

She took a calming breath and opened the door. "Hello?"

A man came out from behind a corner, but it wasn't Kazuma. Just a student, by the looks of it.

"Hello!" he said. He walked toward her and said, "May I help you?"

"I am a friend of Kazuma-san's. Is he here?"

"Ah, yes! My name is Tomoda Kunimitsu, pleased to meet you! I am Kazuma-dono's assistant!"

"It is nice to meet you, Tomoda-san. I am Hanajima Saki, high school senior."

"Just one moment! I'll fetch Kazuma-dono!" He ran off and returned within a few moments with Kazuma.

"Ah! Hanajima-chan!" Kazuma said upon seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking home from school and noticed that your lights were still on. So I thought I would come and say hello."

"Well, welcome! Would you like some tea?"

"That would be very nice, thank you."

"Great! I'll go make some!" He was about to walk off to do so when Kunimitsu grabbed Kazuma's kimono and stopped him.

"Maybe I should do it, Kazuma-dono."

"Oh, it's just tea!" Kazuma made a face that was half pouting and half smiling.

"With you, anything's flammable," he teased, rolling his eyes, and he walked away to make the tea.

Kazuma laughed and said, "Would you like to sit?"

"Yes, that would be nice." And so Kazuma led Saki to a room in the back that had Western seating. They both sat on the only multiple-person couch in the room.

"How have you been, Saki-san?"

"I am well, thank you. Your waves prove well, also. Is that true?"

"Haha, yes. When is your graduation?"

"The eighth of June."

"Wow, only a few weeks."

"Yes. We only have our final examinations, beginning next week, and then it is all downhill from there."

"Congratulations. What do you think you'll do after high school?"

"I think I shall probably get a job."

"I see. I hope you do well, Saki-san."

"Thank you. And what do you think Kyo will do after graduation?"

"Hm, yes. I can't see him in college—although that would be wonderful—but I think he will marry Tohru-san pretty soon."

"Ah, I see. Well, Arisa and I will have to be sure that Kyo is suitable for Tohru-kun before that happens."

"Yes. You're very protective of her, aren't you?"

"…She was my first friend." Saki looked away, a spacey glaze over her eyes, remembering something long past.

"She's a wonderful girl. I know she and Kyo will be happy together."

"Yes. I am sure they will be."

It was silent for a long time, both deep in thought. After about five minutes, Kunimitsu came back in with the tea.

"Here it is, Kazuma-dono, Hanajima-san," he said. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Saki-san?" Kazuma asked.

"I am well, thank you."

"In that case, I should be getting home. Please excuse me." He bowed to each in turn. "It was nice to meet you, Hanajima-san. Goodnight, Kazuma-dono."

"As well to you, Tomada-san," Saki said politely, not really paying attention.

"Goodnight, Kunimitsu," Kazuma smiled.

And so he left the two of them alone.

**REVIEW**


	11. Finding Love

**Hey! So guess what? After Chapter 9 (and the Author's Note; I can't believe I had to use that horror on you guys!), I got 27 reviews (my personal record). Anyway, thanks. I won't force you to review anymore, by the way, but I DO encourage it. But because you were all so good, I've decided to update early. So here you go! -Muah-**

**And to The Future Mrs. Kyo: obviously reviews aren't required to tell me that I've reached someone. Duh. But we authors kind of like our reviews. They make us happy. So, if you please, I would appreciate it if you would just humor me. Thank you for the reviews, anyway, though! -Hug-**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: FINDING LOVE

They talked for a long while, about everything from books to pets to instruments. More than an hour later, the sun was nearly extinguished and the tea was ice cold; neither had finished their first cup.

They laughed a lot. Saki could not remember laughing unless she was with Tohru or Arisa. Not once before she'd met them could she remember that musical sound escaping her slender lips.

They had somehow moved from being on opposite ends of the couch to being nearly on top of each other.

Kazuma suddenly rested his hand on Saki's, sending chills up her spine. "It's getting late," he realized. "Should you be going home?"

She loved his voice. It was so beautiful and comforting. She nodded submissively, having forgotten completely that there was an outside world.

But neither person moved. They sat there for another five minutes, silent.

Suddenly, Kazuma's hand tightened on Saki's, but not roughly. Just in a loving gesture that occurred because Kazuma didn't want to let her go.

Their gazes found each other and locked. In that instant, Saki knew his emotions. His heart was identical to hers.

He loved her.

Just like she loved him.

She leaned her head unconsciously forward just a bit. He closed the gap until his lips were a mere centimeter from hers. A millisecond passed, and she finished the closure of that gap.

Their lips touched. Sparks of joy ran back and forth up Saki's spine. His lips were hard, but very gentle. Her soft lips pressed against his, and she almost couldn't conceal her eagerness.

But she didn't have to.

He wove one hand in the hair at her nape, just where her long braid started. She trembled involuntarily at his intimate touch.

They broke apart. All of this seemed to have lasted for hours, but in actuality, it was a few seconds only.

Saki looked up into Kazuma's face. His hand wandered from her nape to her cheek, brushing away a stray strand. His eyes were soft and loving.

"I…Saki-san, I love you." It was a simply statement, nothing more than words that she already knew, but that didn't stop it from swelling her heart and speeding it up.

She placed her hand on his knee directly adjacent to her own and replied, "And I you…Kazuma-san."

He kissed her again, more passionately this time. Her tongue itched to invade his mouth, but she didn't want to look a slut, and so restrained the urge.

But the harder and truer he kissed her, the harder that suppression became. At last, she could no longer resist. Her tongue flicked out and tickled his lips, asking to enter his mouth. His lips parted instantly and his tongue greeted hers. His bowed and asked for a dance. Hers agreed. They began their dance to quick music that wasn't there.

His free hand rested on her lower hip, where her thigh bent for sitting. She shivered. The hand that was not on his knee flew to his shoulder and pulled him closer. The hand on her thigh moved to beneath her butt and pulled it onto his lap. This stunned her, and she froze a moment; it didn't seem like something Kazuma would do.

He felt the stillness in her body and pulled back some. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this. You're still a minor, after all."

He began to pull away and set her back at her place on the couch, but her hands held fast to his collar. "No." She wormed her way back to her former position and rested her forehead against his. "I want this," she whispered.

He smiled, half giving in, somehow knowing that she would never stop now that they had started, but half of it was he was that just as eager as she. His knuckles brushed her cheekbone upwards toward her hairline. Then he kissed her again.

Her tongue invaded his mouth and danced with his again. Then she felt something at the small of her back—his hand was reaching up the back of her school uniform shirt. She became nervous, but recovered quickly. Her hands slid inside his loose kimono and pulled it down off his shoulders. She felt fabric brush her face and realized it was her shirt. She sucked in a nervous breath.

She felt his hand resting atop her breast, just where her bra stopped. She felt the hook fall limply down her back. Somehow, her bra managed to come off and fall to the floor. She felt herself leaning backward and her head rested on the armrest.

Kazuma broke away and leaned up over her toward the side table. Saki took the chance to cath her breath. Then she asked what he was doing. He didn't answer, but opened a drawer in the table. When he came back, he waved a plastic baggie in her face. She read the label and blanched.

It simply read 'condom'.

Her face blushed light pink and Kazuma chuckled. "No?"

She shook her head in disagreement and said, "Yes." He nodded and kissed each one of her nipples before handing her the now-open packet. She pulled out the rubber condom and stared at it a moment before gripping it in her hand. It was odd: blue near the top and red at the tip.

His hand rested on her hip again. With her open hand and her clenched hand, she tore off the rest of his kimono. She heaved a deep breath and prepared the rubber object.

She felt him harden significantly against her thigh. She gulped silently, found the little ninja and covered him in the odd-coloured rubber.

He kissed her collarbone. While he kissed along her jaw line, collarbone, neck, et cetera, his fingers played with her breasts. He squeezed them, wiggled his finger on the nipples, petted them…basically tortured her with longing. She threw her head back unwillingly and held her breath so as not to pant embarrassingly.

Then his head moved down to where his fingers had just been. He kissed her breast lightly for a few moments, then he suddenly sucked on it. As to the other one, he was still massaging it.

Finally, Saki couldn't wait any longer. Her hands grasped his rear end pulled it against her while thrusting her hips upward. He began to enter her and they rocked. _Oh my—_. The condom was freezing cold. He thrusted in and out, growing ever faster. And with his increased speed, came a radiating heat. What was with that condom?

Finally, they climaxed. They banged for another minute or so before collapsing.

They both were panting hard and they curled up together.

A ringing sound rang out and they both started and fell off the couch and sprawled on the floor. Saki realized it was her cell phone and fumbled for it.

"Hello?" she breathed.

"Saki! Oh Saki, where are you!" It was her mother. Saki had completely forgotten about that tiny factor.

"Calm down. I am okay. I am with a friend of Tohru's. I am on my way home as we speak. I simply lost track of time."

"Oh, please hurry! I was so worried!"

"Yes. I will be home soon." She hung up and sighed, collapsing again. Her mother was such a spaz.

"I'm so sorry," Kazuma said. "I completely forgot about your family." He lifted her by the underarms and handed her clothes over from off the floor. She donned them while he pulled on his kimono.

"I am sorry about leaving so suddenly."

"No, no. I shouldn't have kept you. You should have been home hours ago." They were both fully dressed now.

"What kind of condom was that?" Saki asked as she pulled on her backpack and headed for the door.

"Well, it's cold at first, and then it heats up with the friction. Some 'pimp' in the drugstore recommended it."

"Ah." They were at the door now. He kissed her forehead (he didn't kiss her lips for fear of taking her back to the couch) and sent her on her way.

She couldn't believe it. She was no longer a virgin.

And little did she know, neither was he.

**The beginning of the chapter was weird. It was a lot more…I don't know. It wasn't really my usual writing style. But I guess that's what I get for reading a fic just before starting this chapter….**

**If you're wondering how everyone's underpants magically disappear, I have no idea. I was thinking of a sudden, **_**How did they go from no shirt to totally nude…?**_** But oh well. It's sex and it's a story, so nothing makes sense.**

**REVIEW**

**-Forbala-**


	12. Confessions

**Hello, beloved readers! This will be the last post for a couple weeks, due to the supreme evil that is called "exams". -Shudder- God, you're catching up to me! I'm going to have to write faster! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER TWELVE: CONFESSIONS

The next morning at school, Tohru took a deep breath and walked into her classroom, trembling slightly. She was so excited to have this life in her hands and she wanted to share this joy with her friends, but she was afraid of what they would think. What if they called her a slut and shunned her? No, surely not.

"Are you ready?" Kyo asked her. She nodded resolutely and led him inside in her silly-looking manner of determination. She saw Saki and Arisa talking in hushed tones across the room. Tohru marched Kyo towards them, but her step became slower and more nervous the closer to them she got.

Kyo put his hand on her waist and whispered, "You can do this. They'll still love you."

Tohru nodded nervously as she reached her girlfriends. "H-Hi."

"Ah! Tohru!" Arisa said, half falling in startlement. She hugged Tohru.

"Hello, Tohru-kun," said Saki.

Tohru had her eyes closed and muttered nearly inaudibly, before she could lose her nerve, "I'm pregnant!"

There was silence.

Then she felt two sets of arms wrap around her. And squealing, there was squealing.

Tohru opened her eyes to see her friends entangled with her. "Congrats!" giggled Arisa.

"Oh, Tohru, how wonderful!" smiled Saki.

Then they froze. They looked at each other and realized something. Then they looked at Tohru, then Kyo. Their gazes turned icy and evil when they looked at him.

"Is this your doing, orangey?" said the Yankee dauntingly.

"Is it your fault that innocent little Tohru has come across this obstacle?" challenged the witch.

"Erk! I—well yes, but I—! Stop doing that!" he stuttered. They closed in on him, ready to kill.

"Ah!" Tohru had to intervene—her friends looked so…_bloodlustious_. "No, it's not his fault! I had as much part as Kyo-kun did! Uo-chan, Hana-chan, don't hurt him!"

They stopped and looked at her. "You consented?" Saki asked.

When Tohru nodded resolutely, they sighed. Arisa said, "Do you love him?"

She nodded again.

"Do you love her?" Saki asked of Kyo.

"Of course! You think I meant to do this?!"

The overprotective friends nodded solemnly. "I suppose we cannot change what has already been done." Arisa nodded in agreement.

But she couldn't let it drop just yet. She punched Kyo hard in the jaw. "Gah! What the hell was that for!"

"We can't let you off that easily, fool. Oh, there's something…." Arisa grabbed Tohru and Saki's wrists and took them even further into the corner of the room, where they could not be overheard. A rushed, mumbled sentence escaped the tall girl's lips. "Since we're confessing, I…I slept with Kureno."

"Really?" asked Tohru.

"And I with Kazuma," Saki said just as quietly, but not in the same embarrassed manner.

"Oh my!" said Tohru.

"Wow," blushed Arisa. "We're all whores, aren't we?" They all giggled and returned to their seats for class to start.

"What was that about?" Kyo whispered to Tohru.

"Nothing," she smiled. Not only had Tohru found love, but her best friends had found it, too. And Tohru had a little gift now. She could not be happier.

**REVIEW**


	13. Frills and Thrills

**Sorry about the exam hiatus, but It's almost over! It's the weekend, so I thought I'd give a little something for being so kind and reviewing and waiting for me! I hope you enjoy! I love your reviews!**

**You know what I hate? When people review and are like "ew, that's gross". What's gross? **_**Sex**_**? Creating life? How old are we, **_**eight**_**? Sex is **_**not**_** gross. It's a part of life and nature, it's totally natural and normal. Those people can't honestly say they have never had a single little tiny fantasy. Sorry, I got two reviews like that (one was "how can people write about this stuff!" and I'm sitting here like "well, okay, it's rated M, I warned you in the summary…sort of…and if you don't wanna read this stuff, then check the frigging rating before you read it! "Seduction" was in the summary!"). Sorry. I like to rant. But now, we go onward!**

**Someone asked for MinexAyame a while back, so I just had to. So here you go, Loretta537! Sorry it took so long!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FRILLS AND THRILLS

The tall silver-haired man walked into his dress shop, very excited. This would be his first time getting any time with Mine since the curse had been broken. Of course, they'd seen each other at work, but they hadn't really had a chance for alone time together.

Ayame walked to the back of the shop, where the dressing rooms were. He would wait for Mine here.

He soon heard the tinkle of the door's bell and straightened up. He heard her calling, "Boss! You here?" and his heart went all aflutter. He called out that he was by the dressing rooms; he wanted to show her something. He heard her footsteps approaching him and his heart quickened. It was one thing to love someone and know you'll never have her, but it was something else entirely when you loved her and _could_ have her.

As she came into his line of sight, his heart hammered and threatened to explode. She looked as lovely as ever, but he did not notice what she was wearing for the first time in his life.

"Ah, there you are boss, what did you—?" She couldn't finish her sentence because Ayame had kissed her full on her soft lips. He pulled away and looked down into her shocked face, his hand lingering on her cheek. He didn't want to let her go, but he also didn't want to force himself on her.

"Mine…" he whispered.

She cuddled up against his chest and cried, "Oh, boss!" He knew, then, that she shared his feelings. She leaned her had back, stood on her tiptoes and waited. He knew what for, and oh how he wanted to give it to her.

But not just yet. Not here, certainly. What if a customer came in for some reason? No, he would take her elsewhere; that was why he'd waited by the dressing rooms.

He scooped her up bride-style and carried her into the largest dressing room. Her face turned bright red, for she knew what this meant.

He set her down on the floor and cupped on hand on her cheek. She leaned up again and he leaned down. Their lips touched, confessing their undying love for one another.

Then Mine surprised Ayame: her tongue flicked out against his lips and forced its way into his mouth. He had not expected this, certainly not expected her to be so forward, but he was not displeased. His tongue greeted hers and the two intertwined. Ayame's arms wrapped around Mine, one around the small of her back, the other about her shoulders. Her hands held his neck so he could not escape (as if he'd ever want to).

They did that for a few minutes before Ayame could take it no longer. His hand found the hem of her large skirt and brushed it away. He traced the hand up along her thigh until her found her butt. He squeezed the flesh gently but tightly. He felt Mine gasp in surprise and want.

He pulled her rear end, and Mine herself, closer to him. He didn't want her to be so far away from him. Her hands responded by finding his robe buttons and doing away with them in her expert way. He felt the dress pool at his feet and her hands played against his bare chest. His hands moved from their present spots to try and rid Mine of the troublesome dress.

The rapid, expert hands found the giant ribbon on her back and threw it to the ground. He found the small ties up her spine and undid those, causing the dress to loosen and nearly fall off her shoulders. But it was too close fitting for that. He ripped her arms from the constricting sleeves and her dress pooled with his own.

Her hands found his boxers and tugged them away. His hands pulled at her underpants until they, too, were in a heap on the floor.

He wasted no time. His one hand found her breast, the other supported her by her back, and he entered her body, slowly so as not to hurt her. He heard her moan out and grunt. A sound rumbled up from his chest; a growl, he realized.

Her hands found his nape again and held him close to her warm little body. Her lips were soft again his, her body tight around his shaft, her breasts full and her nipples hard.

He loved her with all his heart, had for such a long, long time. And now he could finally love her with his body.

Suddenly, the tinkle of the bell sounded (how it reached their ears over their moaning, they knew not). They flew apart. Ayame yanked on his boxers and hastened with his robe. Mine already had her dress on, and somehow she'd tied the little strings up her spine, too. Ayame wrapped the giant ribbon about her waist and tied it tight. Then they rushed out into the shop, trying to look as composed as possible. Once they had gotten settled and the customer was looking at all the beautiful dresses, Mine grabbed Ayame's hand and gave it a small squeeze that said the words neither had spoken but both knew.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll get on to the other couples now! Reviewing makes us authors happy!**


	14. Little Brother's Turn

**Hey! So, in this chapter, Yuki **_**is**_** a man, and he has man parts. Hard to believe, I know, but bear with me here. It just has to be this way for the story to work right. But fear not! Yuki will not remain similar to a man for very long! I'm sorry to any Yuki fans, by the way. I find it hard to accept that he actually is a "he". He seems more like a shman (she-man) to me. But yeah, he's a man for now, so enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: LITTLE BROTHER'S TURN

"Hello," said Machi, answering the door to her apartment only moments after he'd knocked. She stepped aside to let him into her for-once clean, one-room apartment. She sat on the bed and he sat with her, totally unaware as to her intentions. He kissed her softly and pulled away.

"Are you okay? What was that weird phone call about?"

She answered him with a kiss. Her hands found his face and his found her waist. He held her close. He didn't know what was going on, but—

Oh. _That_ was why he'd been called over here.

He pulled away. "Machi. Are you sure we should be doing this?" She kissed him again and pressed herself harder against his body.

"M'key," he mumbled around her mouth. His hands settled again on her waist and he kissed her back. Her hands moved down to unfasten his Chinese-style shirt. He'd never been so close to anyone before; it made him nervous.

But then he felt Machi's hand on his chest and he lost his train of thought. He kissed her harder, his hands weaving up underneath her shirt. Both of their shirts were on the floor in a matter of moments and Machi's bra soon followed. Yuki's hand massaged Machi's breast while his tongue explored her mouth. The massage made her moan and press closer. Her hands quickly dispelled his pants and boxers and she lay atop him. She kissed his cheekbone and made her way to his ear, which she nibbled and licked. His hand traced down from her neck, over her shoulder, down her waist, until it found how to remove her skirt. Soon, both people were buck-naked.

Yuki flipped so that Machi was beneath him and slid a finger into her folds. She moaned and raised her hips against him. He slid another finger, and then a third, inside her until she was yelling in pleasure. She gripped his shoulders and slammed her hips into his. His fingers were forced out and he wasted no time in positioning himself at her opening. He slid his second head in her and ground, letting her adjust. She was tight and untouched, and he relished it.

She ground into him, forcing him deeper inside her. She screamed out in wonderful agony. He pumped against her, ever more rapidly, until they climaxed together.

He collapsed beside her and panted into her hair. She curled against him, trying to catch her breath. He pecked and petted her hair and whispered something that made her pause.

"What?" She sat up and looked at him. Surely she'd misheard. "What did you say?"

"I said, I love you." He pulled her close again and kissed her soft throat. She was too shocked to resist him—not that she wanted to.

He loved her. She couldn't believe it. And what was more shocking was:

She loved him back.

**Sorry that was so short! I guess I'm not entirely inspired just now. But anyway, hope you liked it! Review, please!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**-Forbala-**


	15. Milking the Cow

**Okay, so I've gotten some complaints (you know who you are) about the Saki-Kazuma chapter because of the age difference. Well, I'm here to tell you that I have two friends whose BIRTH parents are farther in age than Kazuma and Saki. Also, it was not uncommon in the 1700s for a girl of fifteen to marry and bear children to a man of more than thrice her age, even of sixty years. (BTW, "thrice" is definitely a word; William Blake…or was is that Taylor guy…some famous poet used it in the poem "Rime of the Ancyent Marinere". It means "three times". Some say it's not a word (like my English professor, damn him; I got points off for that, too!) but it is.)**

**Okay, rant is over now!**

**All right, sorry about all the Yuki spotlight right now. I just really wanted to write this chapter, but I couldn't until I wrote Yuki-Machi.**

**So, warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's gorgeous, hot, manly-man sex. I think I'm getting worse at lemons, so I apologize for that. Also, this is like my second yaoi, so please excuse the crapassiness of it.**

**Also, Yuki's still a boy here. Or maybe he's a transvestite and that's why he's so weird…. Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: MILKING THE COW

It had been a week since Yuki had confessed his love for Machi. They were closer than ever before, and Yuki was happy. Things were going well.

Yuki headed toward his room after school and student council. Now he had the whole weekend to relax. But as he opened the door, he saw something unexpected.

"Hey, Yuki," Haru said casually from Yuki's bed.

"Hey, Haru. What're you doing here?" Yuki tossed his things in a corner and sat in the desk chair.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to give you this." Yuki was about to hold out his hand to receive, but was frozen by a kiss. But the freeze didn't last long. After a matter of milliseconds, Yuki's hands grabbed Haru's cheeks and held their bodies close together. Haru straddled Yuki's hips and they kissed rapidly and passionately. It didn't take long for their clothes to end up on the floor and them to end up on the bed. Haru kneeled above his little uke **[A/N: for those of you who don't know, uke means submissive, like in sex. That's Yuki. Sime is the dominant, which is Haru** and traced his fingers down his chest to his pelvis. Then he grabbed Yuki's shaft and began playing with it. He rubbed it and made Yuki scream out in pleasure. In the back corners of Yuki's consciousness, he heard similar sounds from the room next door, Kyo's room, but he couldn't think about that just now. He was a tiny bit preoccupied at the moment.

Then Haru felt a wet tongue on his shaft. Yuki began sucking on Haru, waiting for the climax. Haru was screaming out Yuki's name by the time he cummed into the uke's mouth, and the rat was milking that sexy cow for every last drop.

It took them both several moments to realize they were not alone. There was a shrill scream of anger and astonishment.

"_Yuki?!_" At his name being spoken, Yuki turned so that Haru was no longer inside him and he could see the visitor.

Crap. It was Machi.

He pulled the blankets over his and Haru's nude bodies, trying too late to cover up the evidence. She had seen them in action. She knew now. How would he fix this?

"Machi, I—" he started, but stopped when Rin showed up in the doorway (where the hell had she come from?). She turned to Yuki's stunned girlfriend and said:

"Don't worry about it. They've been doing this for several years. Just accept it and move on." She walked in the room, kissed Haru's lips and left. Haru stood, in all his nude glory (causing Machi to shriek and spin with her eyes against the wall), dressed and left.

Now it was just Yuki and Machi

"Er…hi," Yuki said awkwardly, pulling on his pants.

"What the _hell_ was_ that!_" she screamed, still standing across the room from him in the doorframe.

"Um…Haru and I…we've been together for a while now."

"But what you told me…. Was that just an act?"

"No! No, I meant it, and I still do. I love you, Machi, so much."

"Then why are you sleeping with him—Haru!"

"I…I love him too. I've been with him for a few years; I can't just leave him, just like that. Rin knows, and she's all right with it."

"Was that his girlfriend that came in here?" Yuki nodded. "How can she just sit back and take this?"

"I don't know. It's probably because she was the same as us and understands how hard it was."

"She was gay?"

"No…she…." Yuki decided he had to tell Machi. And so he did.

**xXx**

"You turned into animals when you hugged girls?"

"Yes. It…causes some changes in your sexuality."

"I…see."

"Do you not want to ever see me again?"

"What? When did I say that?"

"You didn't. You just don't seem too happy."

"Well, I'm shocked, to say the least, but I still love you." She went to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. He stroked her hair when she broke away, and he knew it would all work out, somehow.

**What do you think? Am I the only one who thinks Yuki's a transvestite? There might be more yoai in the future, or maybe even yuri (for those of you outside the circle, that's girlie love). Reviews make me update faster!!**

**-Forbala-**


	16. A New Beginning

**Hello, all! Listen, I'm SOOOO sorry for the wait. I've had the holidays, another story, school starting back, and now we're doing a writing week in English where we do nothing but write (which I absolutely love! The story I'm doing is coming along pretty well). But I'm really sorry! Thanks for all the reviews and faith! Anyway, I hope you like this next one!**

**BTW, this will be the last chapter. I'm sorry, but I'm getting kind of bored with it, cause I'm cool and ADD like that, so please review and forgive me.**

**Anyway, continuing…and sorry for my made-up words. I just couldn't think how else to say some things.**

**WARNING: more hinting-at-mini-spoilers here (although, you probably wouldn't recognize them unless you knew what the spoilers were beforehand…).**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A NEW BEGINNING

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER (IT IS NOW MID-FEBRUARY)….**

Tohru was really showing now. Her belly was bigger than she ever thought possible, being nine moths pregnant and all. Oi, she hated pregnancy. Her back hurt, she couldn't see her feet, her ankles were swollen and sore, she had mood swings, and she couldn't stop eating _or_ cleaning. The house was cleaner than any house had a right to be.

Tohru and Kyo had gotten their own little house, far away from the Sohmas, but within a few hours' drive, and they were happy.

Tohru looked out the curtains and watched the snowfall. She felt her baby girl give a kick, harder than normal. "Calm down, Kyuuiko-chan," Tohru smiled, rubbing her stomach to calm the girl.

Tohru decided she needed a nap while Kyo was out working, and so went to the couch and lay down, drifting to sleep rather quickly.

It hadn't been an hour when Tohru awoke to Kyuuiko-chan's kicking and feeling like she'd wet her pants. She rested her hand on her stomach, trying futilely to calm the unborn infant, and looked at herself: she was indeed wet, but not with urine.

Her water had broken.

She became frantic and senseless, grabbing her hospital bag and calling Kyo's cell.

"'Lo?" he answered casually.

"Kyo-kun, my—my water—it—the hospital—baby—time—" Tohru was incapable of forming full sentences through her franticism.

"Wait—the baby—is she coming?" Kyo was now frantic, too. Tohru mumbled something slightly resembling a confirmation and Kyo said, "Don't move—I'll be right there!" He snapped his phone shut and ran from work, ignoring his boss's where-the-hell-are-you-goings.

Kyo was back home in a record of twenty minutes and carried Tohru to the car, driving fast enough to reach the hospital totally flustered, but not so fast that it would cause Tohru or the baby discomfort.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Kyo leapt out and yelled at a poor, innocent nurse. "Help! She's in labor! The baby's coming! Do something!!!"

The nurse looked like she would feint from Kyo's uncalled-for outburst, but brushed it off and put Tohru in a wheelchair, taking her up the pregnancy ward, Kyo trotting behind.

They reached Tohru's room just as the obstetrician did. With no word of warning, the doctor spread Tohru's legs and looked down at her.

"Gah!" Kyo yelled, taken aback by the blunt officiality of it all.

The doctor ignored him and turned to the nurse. "She's nine centimeters dilated. Get her into the delivery room." And with that, he up and left.

Tohru was quickly changed into a hospital gown and wheeled off to the delivery room, Kyo in tow again. Suddenly, there was a mask and gown being shoved in his face.

"Put these on if you want to go in the delivery room." The nurse didn't wait for an answer, but simply went to join the doctor. Kyo hastened to don the hospital garb and join Tohru. He held her hand as the doctor went in.

**[I'll spare you the gory details of this scene. You all know the gist of it.**

That was, without a doubt, both the most horrificly disgusting and incredible miracle Kyo had ever seen. He'd gotten to cut the umbilical cord, and he lay beside Tohru while she held her newborn daughter.

Kyuuiko was the most adorable baby Kyo had ever seen. He'd always before thought that babies were all the same, but now…his little girl was the cutest of them all.

Tohru fell asleep from exertion soon after the birth, and Kyo got to hold Kyuuiko. The baby girl was sleeping and cooing, having had come out perfectly healthy and _not_ a Juunishi (thank god for that!).

When Tohru finally awoke, she looked at Kyo holding the baby and smiled. "I can't believe we created something so beautiful."

"Yeah…." Kyo was happy. This was his lot in life, and he loved it. He was married to the perfect woman, he was dispossessed of the cat spirit and its monstrous counterpart, and he had a beautiful baby girl, _his_ beautiful baby girl, sleeping in his arms.

Life was perfect, in Kyo's eyes.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Tohru picked up and blanched. She squealed and giggled and said "congratulations" more than once. When she finally hung up, Kyo asked about the phone call.

Tohru was grinning from ear to ear. "Machi is pregnant!"

**Okay, so how was that? Sorry it was so short. I'm not going to do a sequel, if you were going to ask, so don't. I don't like fanfiction sequels, they always suck. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you read my other stories.**

**Peace Love and Crabs!**

**Forbala The Green**


End file.
